Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: De imposibles
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Gokudera-Yamamoto. Pues no esperen nada muy levantador de ánimo. xD


**De imposibles…**

…

…**.**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…..

…

…

Se supone que las cosas deberían tener sentido, después de todo estoy cumpliendo lo que consideré mi destino desde siempre. No hay otra forma de vivir que ésta. No puedo ser nadie más. Sería ilógico si quiera pensarlo. Me veo al espejo y siempre veo al mismo, al que debo ser... él que no puede ser nadie más...

Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? ¿Por qué esperas algo que no vendrá de mí de ninguna forma? Soy así. Así me conociste, así he sobrevivido. ¿Por qué esperarías que decidiera dejarlo? ¿Por qué tendría que seguir tus caprichos?

Cada vez que te lo digo recibo esa misma mirada de ausencia. Yo no te pido nada y todavía sigo aquí. ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?

Irrefrenable, irreflexivo e irritante. Pero aquí.

E incluso así no veo respuesta en ti que acepte ello.

**-No lo entiendes…-**Murmuras, pero de todas formas te escucho. Afirmas tu cuerpo en la pared con un gesto cansado. Tu traje parece algo arrugado. No es una imagen que me guste ver en ti. No estás sonriendo o brillando lleno de energía. Es como si se hubiera apagado. Y tengo la sensación que algo de culpa tengo en ello.

Me dejo caer sentado en el sofá del estudio. La mansión Vongola está en un silencio tan inmenso que creo que es tan ajeno a mí en este momento como si estuviera en medio de la Luna, fuera de este mundo.

**-No lo entiendo.—**Digo está vez yo. Mis ojos se concentran en el aire frente a mí. –**Quizás sea mejor que lo dejemos…**

Me miras sorprendido.

**-Es obvio que no está saliendo como querías…-**Agrego.

**-Hayato…-**Empuñas tus manos y das un paso alejándote de tu posición inicial.

**-Pides cosas que no haré. Soy la mano derecha, y tengo responsabilidades que dentro de mi cabeza son más importantes que cualquiera de las…**

**-Cosas que te pido… ¿Verdad?—**Afirmo, mirándole con calma. Algo bastante poco común en nuestras conversaciones.

**-No puedo compatibilizar lo que debo hacer, con lo que esperas que haga, lo intenté…** —Digo cerrando mis ojos y echando mi cabeza contra el respaldo. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo cansado que estoy.

**-Supongo que el niño tenía razón cuando dijo que la misión de la Tormenta era traer todo el peligro hacia él. —**Dijo en un tono que me pareció demasiado controlado. —**Y mis intentos por evitarlo han sido inútiles…**

Enderecé mi espalda y te miré. Estabas allí observando tus manos con un rostro serio. Tu espalda parecía estar sosteniendo un peso superior al soportable.

**-Takeshi…-**Murmuré arrepintiéndome al instante. No iba a lograr que aceptara las cosas como eran. Parecía no haber puntos medios cuando se trataba de nosotros.

Me levanté y caminé algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

**-Si no quieres seguir, lo entenderé**. —Dije al tocar el pomo para abrir y salir de allí.

No escuché respuesta. Sonreí levemente, más por instinto de conservación que por otra cosa. Salí cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. El silencio del pasillo era tan ensordecedor como el de la habitación en que le había dejado.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y entré asegurando la puerta. Necesitaba una ducha. Tiré mi chaqueta manchada en la última misión al suelo. Ya no tenía arreglo. Nada se puede hacer cuando hay agujeros.

Al entrar en el baño me observé levemente al espejo. Un par de cortes en la mejilla derecha parecían dos suaves líneas que no tardarían en desaparecer.

Los moretones y cortadas desaparecerían con el paso de los días. Pero aquella mirada y sus gestos. Aquella fija mirada mientras todo estaba en llamas. Su insistencia en acercarse a mí en medio del desastre, en vez de cuidar al Décimo con Ryohei.

Si sólo pudiera confiar un poco más en mí. No es que haya dado demasiadas señas de haber madurado en estos años, pero sé que la Familia no aprecia mis tendencias suicidas. Y hago lo que tengo a mano para evitar actuar de manera temeraria. Pero tampoco puedo prometerle que no haré una tontería de aquellas, si es que creo que es la única salida.

* * *

><p>Desde ayer que no le veo. Le dejé sólo en aquella habitación esperando que dijera la última palabra. Pero ésta no llegó. Me pasé toda la mañana parado frente a la ventana de la oficina del Décimo contemplando el jardín, mientras éste trabajaba y comentaba una que otra cosa a la que respondía con algún monosílabo.<p>

Cuando la puerta se abrió y entraste, no lo supe de inmediato. El décimo te saludó con su acostumbrado entusiasmo. Por alguna razón no quise voltear. No quería saber tu respuesta aún. Puedo llegar a ser tan cobarde como Lambo. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y seguí en mi posición.

**-Tsuna… ¿Puedo llevarme a Gokudera por un momento?—**Preguntaste con seriedad al mismo tiempo que sentía que jalaban de mi brazo derecho hacia atrás.

**-Espera… ¿Qué haces?—**Apenas pude preguntar.

**-Puedes. A ver si le quitas la cara de depresión que tiene.—**Dijo el Décimo mientras volvía su atención a los documentos y yo me dejaba arrastrar hacia la salida sin oponerme demasiado, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

No me soltó hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

Caminé hasta uno de los sillones. Necesitaba estar sentado.

Se quedó parado junto a la puerta como si aún estuviera pensando sus palabras. Me quedé en silencio pasando mis ojos por las repisas de libros que ya había leído en el pasado. Tanta información que en este momento no servía de nada.

Cuando volví mis ojos en su búsqueda me sorprendió verlo parado frente a mí, mirándome con tranquilidad.

**-No estás gritando, ni quejándote de lo que acabo de hacer**.—Dijo. Se sentó frente a mí sin dejar de mirarme.—**Antes saltabas a penas me veías acercar**.—Dijo sonriendo con algo de melancolía.

**-Estoy más viejo. Ya no puedo ser como cuando estábamos en secundaria. Aunque eso no quita que siga considerándote un maniaco del béisbol. **

**-Sólo hay un par de cosas que me vuelven maniaco…-**Dijo mirándome con fijeza, lo que me causó algo de nerviosismo.

**-Supongo que ya tienes una decisión…-**Dije queriendo que terminara rápido con lo que tuviera que decir. Me estaba poniendo más ansioso de lo que podía resistir.

**-La tengo. De todas formas sólo tenía dos opciones. Mantenerme a tu lado como hasta ahora, o dejarlo, y olvidar lo que siento por ti.**

Por alguna razón no pude seguir mirándolo. Sabía muy bien que lo que teníamos ahora no iba a ser bueno para él en el futuro, y por un instante pensé que si había elegido la segunda opción habría sido la mejor decisión. Pero al momento en que esa idea cruzó mi cabeza, sentí una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que no pude evitar llevar mi mano derecha a mi corazón y entrecerrar los ojos.

Duele…

* * *

><p>Entreabrí los ojos con cansancio. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me dolía el cuerpo?<p>

**-Ya despertó.—**Dijo una voz. El rostro de Ryohei apareció frente a mí.

**-¿Qué pasó?—**Pregunté con algo de esfuerzo.

**-Pues tuviste un colapso, compañero.—**Dijo mientras revisaba las máquinas que sólo ahora llegaba a ver a mi lado.—**Te he dicho que debes dejar de ser tan huraño. Ser extremo es bueno, pero tú exageras.—**Dijo sonriendo tontamente.

**-¿Qué hora es?—**Pregunté mientras trataba dolorosamente de incorporarme un poco más. Un par de manos me ayudaron en la intención. Al instante reconocí aquel olor que inundó mi alrededor. Sus manos estaban algo dudosas e imprecisas.

**-Han pasado tres horas. Estuviste durmiendo.** —Dijo al notar que le veía.

**-Siento haberte asustado.** —Dije sin dejar de verle y sonriendo levemente.

**-Tsuna pidió que le avisáramos cuando despertaras. Deberías agradecer el ser aún joven y el que tu corazón sea muy extremo.** **Ya vuelvo, Yamamoto te cuidara mientras…–**Dijo el Guardián del Sol antes de salir de la habitación.

**-¿Duele?—**Preguntaste.

**-Algo**.—Conteste sabiendo que reconocerías que estaba mintiendo. Sonreíste levemente mientras rascabas tu nuca, ese gesto que era más propio de tu yo más joven**…- Yamamoto… ¿Qué decidiste?—**Pregunté a quemarropa. Me miraste sorprendido.

**-No es momento…**

**-Será lo mismo ahora, que después…-**Dije mirando el cielo raso. De todas formas iba a doler.

**-Yo… Lo siento, Hayato. —**Dijo con una voz que significo más que sus palabras.

**-Lo sabía. No es necesario que te disculpes. Será mejor así. —**Dije sonriendo, pero sin mirarte.

**-No podría pasar por esto cada vez que te sucediera esto. No podría… si sólo somos amigos… yo… lo siento, Hayato. —**Dijo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró el Décimo junto a Ryohei. Yamamoto salió sin decir palabra.

Nunca había sentido tanto frío en mi vida. Ni cuando supe que mi madre no era mi madre. Ni cuando pasé las primeras noches sólo en las calles de Italia. Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero ninguna tan tangible como ésta.

Me había dejado. Era hora de dejarle yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>DarkCryonic<strong>

**12 de Junio de 2011.**

(Ya llevaba tiempo en mi disco duro, no me animaba a publicar porque es muy deprimente. Y porque de alguna manera reflejaba viejos pensamientos arraigados en mi memoria. Pero es tiempo de dejarlo ir.)


End file.
